The Doctor's Mansion
by Crackers the Cat
Summary: When The Doctor and Amy Pond decided to take a final trip before going back for Amy's wedding, neither of them expected to explore a house of ghosts with a man in green with a vacuum. Crossover of Luigi's Mansion and Doctor Who


The sound of the Tardis buzzing through space and time at sonic speeds appears out of thin air. The dark blue color of the British Police box gives the signification to 'who' is in the insane contraption. The door of the booth opens wide to show a man and a woman. The man in a white button up shirt, covered up by a dark beige over coat. His always dignified black bow tie is always placed right at the front of his white shirt. His black slacks flutter in the wind as the Tardis travels. His large sized, black shoes plant him the interior of the Tardis. The woman dressed in a white, short sleeve shirt covered by a deep, dark red with strips of white crossing over each other perpendicularly on her plaid open button up. Her tight, blue pants, cut off at her shins, stay attached to her legs despite the high speeds of the Tardis. The two of them make a perfect pair, the Doctor and Amy.

"So Doctor, where are we of to now?" Amy inquired her Scottish accent showing as she spoke.

"I'm not sure myself yet. But look at this view! It's so wonderful! I mean look at this!" the Doctor shouts quickly, the excited look on his face brightening the mood of the whole ship, even in the darkest corner. He closed the door of the Tardis after he finished speaking. The inside of the legendary machine was a magnificent piece of art. As complex as any painting any man could paint. The center contraption, the mechanisms that are the main controls of the Tardis, made of a brass looking metal, lights glowing from the knobs and buttons on the central control panel, and the energy source in the center of the mess is what the Doctor floats over to quickly as Amy strolls to follow. "Now let's see what is going on around the here," he thought aloud.

"What is going on with that panel right there?" she asked in a questioning tone. The Doctor looks over to the panel she was looking at.

"That is the EMF reader. When the light is the light should naturally be blue, not a dark blue, but a medium light one, a passive blue for the most part. If it is green there is minor activity in the area, if yellow there is some activity none to be worried about though. If the light is orange there is a medium to high ratio, and if red, a menacing red, there is a large amount. Now what color does it show on the little bulb?" the Doctor asked Amy.

"Flashing red," Amy paused. "What does that mean?" Amy wondered aloud to the Doctor.

"That, that means we are in a load of fun!" the Doctor excited said getting louder to the end of the sentence. He ran to the controls of the ship rushing about, pressing multiple buttons on the control board. "Time to land," he abruptly said.

The ship came to a sudden spiral down to the ground. The lights flickered as it fell to his ultimate location. Amy, panicking down to the floor of the Tardis, latched on to one of the brass colored bars that were closest to her. The Doctor, still standing, tumbled around the floor shouting, "Prepare to land! Prepare to land." The Tardis stops its insane fall. Amy got up asking, "That was unexpected, and why did you land?"

"Like I said, we are about to have some fun! Now time for the fun to begin," the Doctor stated running to the door. Amy ran along to get to the door. As she ran she fell on something round. She looked around for what she stepped on, yet she didn't see a thing that she could have. She then didn't mind, and continued following the Doctor. "So Doctor, where are we?" she asked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions! We are at a mansion in Boo Woods on November 18, 2001. I'm not sure of the name of the mansion or where it came from, but the Tardis received a high EMF rating that I had to stop by and see what the big deal was," explained the Doctor.

"And you didn't want to tell me?" Amy asked.

"Now I'm positive I just explained. Now! Let's see what this place has in store for us," he thought aloud. As the door to the Tardis opened the chill of air in the dark night flowed into the Tardis. Amy shivered as the crisp air rushed into the room. She quickly exited the room, and walked into the night. The glow of the iridescent mansion in the background gave the gloom of the dead trees and the pitch black sky, full moon being covered by the fore boding mansion looming in the, what seems to, be thin air, covering the mansion in a deep gloom that could bring horror to even the bravest man's soul. A small shack on the side of the path, a bit of the ways up, is lit up by a small light on the side of the wall.

"Who do you think lives there?" Amy asked grabbing on to the Doctor's shoulder.

"Where the shack or the mansion?" the Doctor interrogated Amy.

"The shack, who do you think lives there?" Amy repeated more clearly.

"Well let's go and see," said the Doctor. He walked up the stone path, pieces of grass sneaking their way between the cracks of the stones. The closer the pair came to the shack, the grip Amy had on the Doctor tightened. "Will you calm down? It's just a bloody shack! Nothing can happen in a shack," the Doctor reassured to Amy. He walked to the door of the shack, Amy trying to hide behind him. The Doctor reached his hand slowly to the piece of splintering wood projecting out of the door to the shack.

"Now Luigi, when you go into the mansion this time be sure to be careful. The ghosts that you will see on the first floor are much stronger, and much more cunning than Neville, Lydia, and Chauncey. Now I have added a function that…" explained Professor E. Gadd being interrupted by seeing the two outsiders. "Now who are you two?" inquired Gadd. He stepped into the dim light of the shack light posted on the side of the wall. He was nearly a bald man with only a curl of hair sticking up in the center of his head. His glasses, with the black frames, had a swirled design like the swirl used for hypnotism. He, being extremely short, wore his small, white lab coat with his black slacks, matching the Doctor's only shorter.

"I am the Doctor, and this is Amy. Now the important question, who are you?" the Doctor asked back to the professor.

"I am Professor E. Gadd. I live here by the mansion. This man right here, dressed in green, is Luigi. We are working in the mansion and we were just talking. What are you doing here?" Gadd countered.

"I was traveling by here, and I picked up some readings from the area on my EMF radar and it was some crazy! The light on the meter was going crazy! I just had to stop, and see what the deal was. So what was it that you were saying to Luigi before you noticed us?" the Doctor asked Gadd.

"Oh yes that is right! Now we were inside the mansion, and we learned that some ghosts that were once captured in the portrait gallery have some how escaped. I had Luigi boy here go into the mansion, and capture the ghosts. While he was in there I picked up a reading from my radar I have. The readings came from three ghosts, a father, mother, and child. There names are Neville, Lydia, and Chauncey," Gadd explained.

"While I was in there and tried to capture the baby he put me in a weird place like a crib, and he started to attack me with balls and rocking horses! It was sc-sc-sc-scary!" Luigi added.

"Amazing, what happened the readings?" asked Amy.

"I lost contact with Luigi, and I picked up he wasn't in the mansion anymore in a way," said Gadd.

"How have you been tracking the ghosts?" asked the Doctor.

"I have invented a device called a Game Boy Horror that has the data from the whole mansion, and has a radar attached to the top that can read when strong ghosts are around. It seems to be nonoperational since it didn't react to Chauncey," responded Gadd.

"Alright so what are we waiting for? Let's catch some ghosts! I can help I suppose. Now where in the mansion must we go?" said the Doctor.

"I would advise against that, the ghosts in there are dangerous. The only thing that we have been able to stop them with is the Poltergust 3000," advised Gadd.

"I think that he is very capable of protecting himself. Now if you don't help us help you, you will be sorry. Now Luigi was it? Take us into the mansion so we can get out of this creepy place. Now into the mansion we go!" said Amy in a forceful tone, pushing the Doctor and Luigi to the door of the mansion. "Now Professor Gadd if we need you, we will call, alright?" Amy asked.

"I suppose that would be fine. Now good luck, and be careful!" shouted Gadd.

Amy, still pushing the Doctor and Luigi up the dark path to the menacing mansion in the close reach, opened the doors to the mansion pushing the two men into the mansion. The glowing chandelier lit the front room of the house. A mirror covered by a white sheet, a sun pattern on the center of the floor, stairs leading to the upper floor, a coat rack with a black top hat on the side of the post, and a single door, a design of a heart, was right in front of the front door. It was covered in thorn vines, protecting the secrets of the mansion.

"How do we get farther into the mansion?" asked Amy.

"I was just upstairs before the two of you came so I would say we need to go where that door right there leads," responded Luigi.

"Now this I can do! Just let me pull out my sonic, and…" the Doctor started to say until being interrupted by Luigi.

"I have a key. It was in a chest after I captured Chauncey. It had a heart for the handle, so I think that is where it goes," remarked Luigi. He walked to the door and pulled out the key. The thorns started to evaporate in the presence of the key. After they disappeared, Luigi inserted the key into the key hole. He wasn't just unlocking the door, but also the secrets of the mansion. Luigi creaked open the heart door. The cool darkness of the hall behind the door gave an eerie feel that overlapped the light warmth of the foyer.

"S-s-s-so who w-w-wants to go firs-s-st?" Luigi stuttered from the fear of the hallway's possible ghosts lurking in the depths of darkness.

"I'll lead. Stay close, and be careful. You never know what is in there," the Doctor said in a brave tone. He walked in front of the group, and entered the hallway. He reached into his pocket to pullout his sonic screwdriver, but when he felt around it wasn't there. "Where is my sonic? Amy do you have it?" the Doctor questioned.

"No I didn't…" Amy started to say until she remembered that while she was leaving the Tardis she stepped, and slipped on something. "I think I may have broken it. While I was leaving the Tardis, I slipped on something. It probably broke when I stepped on it. I'm sorry," Amy explained in a sad tone.

"I must have dropped it while I was I was landing the Tardis. Well Luigi, may I use your flashlight?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Luigi said while grabbing at his waist, "here you go."

"Thank you," said the Doctor. He clicked on the flashlight, and shined it down the hall to the right and then the left. "Which way, right or left?" the Doctor asked.

Luigi pulled out his Game Boy Horror, and pulled up the house map. He zoomed around to find an unlocked door, and found that the door to the bathroom is unlocked. "Go right, and turn. Turn right after, and it is the first door at the end of the hall," answered Luigi. The Doctor followed the directions that Luigi gave. After they turned down the hall of to the restroom, they saw ghost mice and bats roaming up and down the hall way.

"This is the door right?" asked Amy.

"Y-y-yes…" Luigi stuttered hiding behind Amy, fearful of what could be in there.

"Here we go," the Doctor stated. He reached for the door knob, and turned it. It squeaked, but for some reason did not open. From inside the room they heard a female like voice say something.

"Um… Occupied," said the kind, feminine voice.

"Are there other people in the mansion?" Amy asked Luigi.

"Just toads, but they are all boys. It must have been a…a…a… g-g-ghost!" Luigi yelled grabbing onto Amy, fearful of a ghost attacking him.

"Well we can't get in; she must have locked the door for some reason. She must be using the toilet. We might as well find somewhere else to go. Is there any other doors on this floor that are unlocked?" the Doctor asked Luigi.

Luigi again pulled out his Game Boy Horror to search for a room they could enter. He looking around to find a door, and finally said, "There is the next door over. It is the bathroom," Luigi responded to the Doctor.

"Alright I'll open that door," They Doctor opened the door to the bathroom. It was dark light the hall. The sound of water trickling down the shower head into the tube filled with water was the only sound. That was until two long bodied, blue ghosts appeared out of no where. Their long hands reached for the Doctor and Amy. They wrapped around onto their backs and strangled their bodies.

"Shake them off the shine the light on them to make them reveal their hearts!" Luigi shouted his advice. The Doctor and Amy follow his instructions, and the Doctor shined the light on the two ghosts revealing their hearts. Luigi then aimed the Poltergust at the ghosts, and started to suck up the two ghosts. After the two specters disappeared, the lights flicked on by themselves.

"The lights can't just turn on by themselves! There isn't even a light switch in the room! This is impossible!" Amy yelled. The room had octagonal, grey tiled flooring. The walls were the same design up to the ceiling. The tub was off in the corner away from the door which was on the right. There was a mirror, split into three by a piece of ceramic that outlined the mirror which was connected to the ceramic sink, all of which was the same color as the floor and walls.

"That is what happens when all of the ghosts in the room have been sucked up. There should also be a key somewhere," Luigi explained. He looked around the room, and saw a key on the shelf next to the tub. He pulled out the Poltergust, and sucked the key to his reach. He looked at the Game Boy Horror and found the next room that the key goes to. "The key goes to the Ballroom. It is down the hall that we just were in, the one we first turned from. It is the middle door," told the group after looking at the map. They left the bathroom, and walked down the hallway. They came to the door in the middle. Luigi pulled out his key to the room. He inserted the key into the key hole, unlocking the door.

"This is the ballroom right?" asked Amy. She looked around to find a black and white checkered circle framed by gold colored tile.

"Yes it is, and Luigi would you mind giving Amy the Game Boy Horror? She likes being useful, and she is good with directions."

"Yes, here you go," said Luigi. He handed the Game Boy Horror to Amy. She went on to look at it and understand how it worked. The Doctor shined the light around the room to see if any ghosts were there. "No don't shine the light, turn it off. The ghosts don't appear when light is on them, they will only show when they are in the dark," said Luigi. The Doctor followed his order, and turned out the light. By doing so the ghosts appeared. There were two ghosts, a man dressed in a red overcoat covering a black button up vest, and the woman was dressed in a green dress flowing to what was the bottom of her body. The Game Boy Horror started to ring, and Amy pressed the answer button.

"Luigi, Amy, and the Doctor? Are you there? Those are strong ghosts named the Floating Whirlindas. They are portrait ghosts and need to be captured. Good luck!" Gadd said to the group. He hung up after he said what he needed to.

"You heard the man! Catch them! Use the vacuum thing!" the Doctor shouted.

"It isn't that simple, we need to use the light on them," Luigi responded. At that moment the Doctor flashed the light onto the ghosts, but they disappeared when the light was even close to them. "Portrait ghosts can only be caught when they are venerable. Neville yawned at he wasn't able to pay attention to me so he was venerable then. I figured that out from his heart. The Game Boy Horror has a scan feature. If it scans the heart of a portrait ghost, it may tell when it is venerable. Amy try scanning one of their hearts, and see what they say," Luigi explained. Amy pulled up the scanner, and read what they said.

"They say, our dance must be complete. What does that mean?" Amy asked Luigi and the Doctor.

"Just wait, we need to let them end the dance," responded Luigi.

"Which is when?" countered Amy.

"Now!" exclaimed the Doctor. He pulled out the flashlight, flashed it on the Whirlindas. Their hearts were then exposed from the light. "Get them!" yelled the Doctor. Luigi pulled the vacuum out and started to suck the ghosts up. They fought like animals, running around, spinning to be released from the vacuum, and threw objects at them. After some struggle, the ghosts gave in and their heart and soul was absorbed into the vacuum. The lights shuttered back on by themselves once again like in the bathroom.

"That was an experience I would not like to experience again!" Amy said panting from the struggle she had against the ghosts while they were fighting back.

"That is how I felt with Neville, Lydia, and Chauncey! They suck the like out of you when you are trying to catch them. It's a lot of work, but it has the reward of a key which is right there! I'll grab it," Luigi said walking over to chest. He opened it, and picked up the key. Amy looked at the Game Boy Horror to find where the key led

"That key leads to the door right there in the back of the room. Go open it," ordered Amy. Luigi walked to the back door, and put the key into the lock. He opened the door to a room full of four ghosts, two tall pink ones and two long red ones. The Doctor shined the light on all of them at the same time making all of them show their hearts. Luigi pulled in the ghosts all in at the same time. "You two have gotten very go at the teamwork thing," Amy commented as the lights flickered on.

"Where is the key? There should be a key," said Luigi.

"There is none, but look at the mirror right there! There is a button there! On that wall," collected the Doctor.

"There is no button, just a piece of paper," rebutted Amy.

"But if it is a ghost that put it there then it is invisible to a mirror, ghosts aren't seen in mirrors. Press the button to see what happens!" commanded Luigi. The Doctor pressed the paper in, and by doing so, pushed a button also. The wall without the mirror or button stared to move back. After the wall was completely back there was a poster with a monster behind bars and a cage on the floor cover with a fence link and wood planks crossed over each other.

"That was unexpected, but now what?" asked Amy.

"I'll pull back the poster with my vacuum. There might be something behind it," said Luigi. He used the vacuum to pull the poster off of the wall. After the poster was off of the wall, a button was visible. "That is what we do now," remarked Luigi. Luigi walked up to the button, and pushed it. At that instance the cage opened up, causing a white mist to come out.

"What is…?" Amy started to say. A horde of Boos flowed out of the cage laughing a haunting giggle. At the end of the Boos, a Boo with a gold crown on his head with a giant ruby on top appeared.

"I am King Boo! Now I will hope you have fun with my friends!" taunted King Boo. As he started to leave, the Doctor jumped into action.

"Luigi, suck him in!" yelled the Doctor. Luigi pulled out the vacuum, and started to pull in of King Boo. "Amy Grab onto me, and Luigi do not let go!" as he said that the Doctor grabbed onto Luigi. King Boo left the room while Luigi was latched onto his tail with the Doctor and Amy along for the ride. They passed through the wall with the Doctor using his laser screwdriver to blast through the walls, allowing them to pass. King Boo finally ended in the alter of the mansion, the bottom floor at the far end of the hall. The alter had golden beams holding up candles their small flames lighting the whole room. At the sides, there were two gargoyle heads, both opened, and after the heads there was water led up to the front of the room where there was a moving picture of Mario.

"Marioooo!" yelled Luigi running to the picture. King Boo then started to giggle, and suction started pulling the group into the picture. They were then transported to a mimic of the roof. There were two Bowser statues at both ends of the roof, and in the middle was a short tower. King Boo zoomed onto the roof from out of the sky and laughed a maniacal laugh as he landed.

"We need to put him into the Poltergust! I can pacify him with my laser, but you will have to do the…" the Doctor started to say before he was interrupted. A giant Bowser suit fell from the sky, and King Boo jumped into the suit. "This may be a problem. Now if we were to use the statues, and cause him to his them then King Boo may come out, and we can capture him!" decided the Doctor.

"You and I can distract him. Luigi when you get a glimpse of his tail suck it up, and pull him close to a statue and release so his head falls off. That is when you need to suck up King Boo. Understand?" asked Amy.

"Crystal! Here we go!" yelled Luigi.

The Doctor pulled out his laser screwdriver, and shot at the robot. Amy picked up rocks, and chucked them at the head. The gigantic robot stomped around to the people that were becoming a nuisance. He started to run to the pair, shot out fire and fireballs. The Doctor and Amy ran behind the tower as the machine was attacking. As the robot attacked, Luigi aimed the Poltergust at Bowser's tail and pulled it in. Bowser started to run to get away from the pull as Luigi led him in front of the statue to the left. He aimed correctly, and released his hold. The robot continued running to the statue, and ended up ramming it head on. His head was severed from his body allowing King Boo to escape the body. Luigi ran to King Boo, and started to suck him up. He fought him for nearly a minute with the help of the Doctor and Amy pulling on Luigi to keep the hold, but eventually the hold was lost. King Boo then floated back to his robotic shell. When he attached the head of the robot it ended up to be backwards.

"What do we do now? If you get to the tail he will blast you!" concluded Amy.

"How about we take the back, and Luigi grabs his arms. He will start to run back to not be sucked in that is when you have him hit the statue!" the Doctor explained to the others.

"That may work! We need to try something, and that seems to be the best ides we have. Let's go!" yelled Luigi.

The Doctor and Amy ran to the back to get the attention away from Luigi. They repeated that actions made to him early. Amy threw rocks at his head, hitting his eyes, and the Doctor shot the laser at his body. After they got him close to the other statue Luigi sucked onto the hands of the robot. The robot Bowser started to run backwards to run from the suction. After Luigi was sure that he had the right aim, he released. After that Bowser continued to the statue breaking it while also losing his head. King Boo once again zoomed out of the robot's body. Luigi ran to him, Poltergust sucking him in. The Doctor and Amy once again tried to help him pull in King Boo. After another minute or so, King Boo escaped the grip of the vacuum. He ran back into the robot, head right where it needed to be.

"Now what there is no other statue!? How do we get him out?" questioned the Doctor. The three of them looked around trying to find the solution.

"The ledge! If we can run him off of the edge he will bail from the robot. We can try again from there!" exclaimed Amy.

"That just might work, but we must be careful! One false move and we could be done for," said the Doctor.

"Let's make this a team success! Here. We. Go!" shouted Luigi.

The Doctor and Amy ran around hitting the robot, angering him to try to suck them into his body. To counter, the Doctor shot his laser screwdriver into the mouth of the robot. After Luigi saw an opening on the tail he once again, sucked up the tail catching the robot. Luigi lead him right to the ledge. After he felt he was close enough he released the suction of the vacuum. As he let go the Bowser robot feel off of the roof of the building into the black void that they were surrounded in. King Boo evacuated the robot, and zoomed up to the roof. As he did Luigi obtained suction on King Boo to start to try to capture him. Amy and the Doctor immediately went to the aid of Luigi. They fought him for about another minute after that minute, King Boo released his will and was sucked into the Poltergust 3000.

"We did it!" yelled Amy, in shock and in joy. After she said those words they we shot out of the painting and into the alter.

"Doctor can you help me carry the painting with my brother in it?" asked Luigi.

"Of course!" remarked the Doctor. As he was grabbing the painting the Game Boy Horror rang. Amy answered the ring.

"I lost signal with you as I was retrieving a very high reading of energy. I need you to come back to the lab immediately!" said Gadd.

The three made their way back to the shack to meet Professor E. Gadd. They exited the mansion, Mario's portrait in hand, and made it to the shack.

"Come in Luigi! Now we have to… is that your brother? How did you get him?" asked Gadd.

"While we released the Boos we latched onto King Boo. He lead us to the alter that Mario was in. We beat him and took the picture," explained Amy.

"So we can take him out of the picture by putting his picture in the end and put the machine in reverse! Then you and him can get all of the ghosts out of the mansion! This is perfect!" yelled Gadd.

"Well since you have all the help that you need, I believe that we can leave. I had a wonderful time with you Luigi and Professor Gadd. Amy I think we need to go. We need to get back to Rory so the two of you can get married. Don't you agree?" asked the Doctor.

"I forgot! We have to go! I hope you all have good luck on what ever you will be doing now! Good bye!" yelled Amy as she was leaving the shack along with the Doctor.

The pair boarded the blue police box, and started the machine. The Doctor chose the destination, Amy's time, and sent them on their way. The journey they made was a strange one, yet it was a memorable one. They went onto the time stream, and made their way to their future, and away from the past known as The Doctor's Mansion.


End file.
